


Don't Call Me That!

by orphan_account



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, SO VERY GAY, Smut, romance stuff, rough stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross really needs to stop calling Smith daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey,  _DADDY_ ,” Ross drawled, his voice taking on a tone that sounded too much like Colin for Smith’s liking.

The redhead groaned, burying his face in his arms that were folded over his desk. He heard Ross’ footsteps approaching, as well as loud laughter from Trott on the other side of the room.

“What’s wrong, daddy,” Ross mocked as he came closer, peeking around the green cubicle that surrounded Smith’s work place. He moved to lean against the wall, getting a good view of Smith’s back and his monitor. He was editing what looked like Rocket League.

“I  _really_  wish you’d stop calling me that, mate,” Smith mumbled into his arms, sitting up a bit and turning his head to peer at Ross. The man sported a look of pure evil, a smug mocking-grin that Smith so badly wanted to wipe off his face.

“You said you didn’t mind it, though,” Ross teased, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

Why was he even doing this? It wasn’t  _that_  funny was it?

“Yeah, when you weren’t trying to be an obnoxious prick about it, I really didn’t mind,” Smith huffed. “It was funny then, but not now.”

“Oh.” Ross’ face turned from a grin to a pout, then to him licking his lips as if he was contemplating something. “What if I talk like this,” he questioned, stepping a bit closer to Smith, enough for him to want to back away. His voice was deeper, taking on a tone that Smith assumed was supposed to be erotic.

Smith bit his lip, really trying not to think about how-  _yes_  that was much better. He felt a blush dust his cheeks as Ross stepped even closer, the man bending down a bit to be eye level with Smith.

“Is this better… _daddy_?”

Smith couldn’t help the way his chest tightened, or the way his heartbeat sped up. He licked his lips, eyes accidentally finding Ross’ in a way that it was uncomfortably intimate. He tried to look away, but in the process his glare got caught on Ross’ pink lips and-

“Why’d it get quiet!? Are you guys snogging over there,” Trott yelled from across the room, his voice joking (though for some reason, Smith felt like his assumptions could be justified).

Smith’s eyes darted over to the edge of his cubicle, then back to Ross’. His icy blue irises seemed to have turned  _darker_  or was he just imagining that? Still, they stared at each other with an intensity that really shouldn’t have been there, whether it was a challenge or maybe just an awkward exchange of… something?

Ross was the first to look away, his eyes falling to the ground to avoid Smith’s gaze. Smith felt like he had won whatever  _that_  was.

~~~

“Well, I’m heading off guys,” Trott announced.

Smith rolled his chair back a bit so it was touching the wall, watching Trott as he slipped on his coat and picked up his discarded backpack.

“Already,” Smith asked, stretching his arms over his head and holding back a yawn.

“Mate, it’s already eleven. The office is pretty much empty, I don’t fancy having to lock up again,” Trott explained as he swung the bag over his shoulder. He turned back to Ross. “Ross, mate, you’ll have those videos done, yeah?”

Ross poked his out from behind the cubicle, nodding at Trott.

“Yeah. Almost finished with the GTA video.” Ross glanced over at Smith, quickly ducking his head back behind his little separator.

“Cool,” Trott nodded, walking towards the door. He paused, sending the tension that lingered in the room. “Will you guys uh- be alright?”

“Why wouldn’t we be,” Smith questioned, cocking an eyebrow at Trott.

“Well… I don’t know… Never mind. I’m not sure,” Trott chuckled awkwardly, gaze finding the floor, and then the door. “Anyway, bye guys!”

He exited quickly, closing the door behind him the second he was out into the hallway.

Smith sighed, watching him leave, then scooting back up to his desk. Suddenly his monitor seemed extremely unappealing. The screen seemed a bit too bright, and his eyes squinted a bit as he attempted to drag his hand towards the mouse and get back to work.

He tried, he really _did_ , but he just couldn’t bring himself to get back to staring at the same god damned screen he saw everyday and continue to work.

He stood up from his chair, grabbing his phone off the desk then striding towards the couch. He sat down, unlocking his phone and going on Twitter. Might as well do something, he supposed.

“Alright, mate,” Ross asked from his desk, his chair being pushed back so he could see Smith.

Smith nodded, looking up at Ross and immediately regretting his decision.

“Yeah, just… got bored,” Smith shrugged, looking back down towards his phone and gnawing on his lip.

Ross nodded in understanding, pulling himself up from his chair and walking across the room.

“Uh, I’m assuming it’s gonna be a long night. Do you need anything uh-” Ross paused, seemingly remembering something, then smirking. “Do you need anything,  _daddy_?”

Smith felt his fingers clench around his phone, his chest once again tightening in that uncomfortable way that made him want to do something he would surely regret. He let out a shuddering breath, mustering all of the control he had, then turning towards Ross.

“Nah,  _baby_. I’m good,” he snapped, his voice holding a bitter-sweet tone that could easily be recognized as annoyed.

Ross bit his lip, beginning to get the feeling that maybe he should stop. He nodded, walking back towards the door, feeling somewhat guilty about terrorizing his friend all day. He paused, his hand on the doorknob, the words frozen on his lip.

_Say you’re sorry, Ross._

“Sorry, daddy,” Ross spoke, his eyes immediately widening in realization of what he said. 

_No, I meant to say Smith._

He glanced back at Smith, the redhead seeming tense as he set down his phone and let out a shuddered, _angry_  breath that Ross _really_  did not want to be on the other end of.

“Shit mate, that just slipped out… I-I didn’t mean to, sorry d- Smith. Jesus! The fuck is wrong with me,” Ross stammered, looking down at himself as if there might be something physically wrong with him.

He didn't look up as Smith approached, and he only realized he was in front of him when he felt it. He felt the warmth of his body, feeling so close despite the fact that they weren't even touching.

Ross gulped, looking up sheepishly and grinning apologetically.

"Sorry, mate. I was kinda being an ass calling you that all day," he murmured quietly, unsure of what exactly Smith was going to do. His tone seemed small, as if he was trying to show Smith he really didn’t mean any harm.

In a strange way, he didn't feel too worried trapped between a wall and Smith. He felt almost safe, comfortable, and a part of him almost wished he would move closer.

"Yeah, mate. It's pretty goddamn  _hot_  actually so I'd  _really_  fucking appreciate it if you just stop," Smith spoke, his voice audibly deeper. The words that came out of his mouth made it worse, and Ross licked his lips nervously.

"H-hot," he stammered, blush faint on his cheeks as he tried to sink further into the wall.

Smith smirked almost wolfishly as he braced his palm on the wall besides Ross' head, trapping him in.

"Yeah, mate. It was," he muttered. He shifted closer, noting the way Ross' teeth sunk into his lip as he did so. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no," Ross breathed out, blush getting brighter as he avoided Smith's gaze.

"You do such bad things to me, Ross," Smith grinned, stooping his head and pressing himself closer to Ross. His other hand came up to completely trap the man.”You have  _no_  idea about the things you’ve done to me all day, being such a fucking tease.” His voice was almost hissed out, tinged with something that made Ross squirm underneath him. “You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to push you against the wall and pound into that sweet little ass of yours.”

"D-Daddy," Ross whimpered under his breath, almost instinctively as his gaze locked on the floor.

Smith bit his lip. "Are you okay with this, Ross?" His tone returned to normal, comforting, and in a way Ross wanted it to go back to how it was before.

"Y-yes," Ross nodded, almost too enthusiastically. "Yes, please I want..."

“Want..? Want  _what_ ,” Smith asked. His mind was swimming with so much, with a craving to make Ross scream his name and a question of what the hell he was doing.

“K-Kiss me,” Ross whispered, looking up at him with almost  _hopeful_  eyes.

Smith felt the last little sliver of self-control he had shatter, moving a hand to grab Ross’ shoulder and push him more into the wall. His head dipped down to be right in front of Ross’, their faces not even an inch apart.

Ross gulped, eyes once again falling away from Smith’s. It almost made the redhead prideful, but at the same time frustrated.

His hand moved from his shoulder to his chin, lifting his head so he could look into his eyes. Ross licked his lips, looking from Smith’s eyes to his lips.

Smith connected their mouth with a sort of roughness, a little whimper parting Ross’ lips. Smith hand slid down Ross’ chest as he pushed him further into the wall. His tongue swiped Ross’ lips, and Ross’ mouth eagerly opened against his.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, their bodies pressed against each other as close as possible. Ross was breathless, ready to allow Smith to do whatever the hell he wanted to do. His breath was labored, his chest heaving and heart pounding.

The little sounds that left Ross’ lips were like music to Smith’s ears, fueling the flame that burned through his whole body. He wanted Ross, he wanted to make him his. He wanted Ross to kneel before him and call him daddy, to scream his name...

Smith nipped at his lips, earning a whine from Ross as he pulled away from the kiss. Ross’ lips were red and swollen, his eyes fluttering open to meet Smith’s. He looked desperate, and it was much more apparent when he pushed himself closer to Smith. His hands move to tug at Smith’s shirt, a silent plead for him to take it off.

“H-hold on, Ross,” Smith muttered, reaching down to grab his wrists and pull them away from himself. He felt control come back to him, a sort of responsibility as he remembered where they were and what exactly was going on.

“Smith, please,” Ross whispered, and God did Smith wish he could fuck him right then and there.

“Baby, we’re in the office- we can’t, I-I don’t have anything,” Smith murmured gently.

“Y-You’re clean though, right? So it’s fine,” Ross asked hopefully.

Smith couldn’t help what his mind was thinking of. He so badly wanted to fuck Ross till he was trembling in his arms, but no- he couldn’t. But fuck it was hard to remember they couldn’t when Ross was talking like  _that_.

“Ross, I don’t have any lube… No- No we can’t,” Smith shook his head, taking a step away from him to avoid doing something that would lead to something else. He licked his lips, looking over Ross’ form, then back towards the rest of the office.

Ross looked almost disappointed, though he nodded a moment later and leaned off of the wall. Those words, the way Smith was looking at him, it seemed to snap him from the little haze that was previously over him. He blushed with the sudden realization of what just happened, what he just  _said_ , how he pretty much just asked Smith to fuck him dry.

“Y-you’re right, I uh-,” he  spoke awkwardly, his face flushed as he tried to comprehend what just happened. “Did we just-”

“Snog, almost fuck? Yeah,” Smith finished for him, the words coming out of him with fluidity that made Ross feel even more flustered.

Ross nodded, taking a deep breath then looking towards his feet.

“I didn’t uh- know you… were interested in  _that_ , Smith.”

“Interested in what? You or the daddy kink thing, because for the record it’s  _both_.”

Ross felt his chest tighten a bit, his mind being put at ease with the knowledge that Smith was actually interested in him.

“R-right well… uh…” Ross trailed off, at a loss for what to even do now. It was apparent neither of them would be editing anytime soon, or that they would be able to stay in the same room with each other without going at it again. Ross could barely process the fact that a twenty minute make out session with Smith got him aroused to the point that his jeans were too tight. “What are we gonna-”

“We should head home,” Smith interrupted reluctantly, avoiding Ross’ eyes as he spoke. “It’s late, we’re the last ones in the office... I think we both need a bit of time to  _think_  about what we just did.”

Ross nodded, knowing that that was probably the most mature and responsible thing to do. Although at the moment, he’d much rather be immature and irresponsible and let Smith fuck him until he was screaming.

“Yeah, probably,” Ross breathed out, biting his lip. He didn’t know what else to say, or he didn’t know how to phrase what he wanted to say. He wanted to somehow show Smith that as of now,  _yes_  he was okay with this and to make sure he didn’t get discouraged or get the wrong impression. 

“Okay, well...uh- want me to walk you home,” Smith questioned, knowing that this probably wasn’t the best idea. He also knew it was dark out though, and while they lived in a fairly okay area, you never know what could happen. 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Ross nodded, licking his lips. He had finally leaned away from the wall, instead stepping closer to Smith. “This will stay between us, then?”

Smith nodded.

“That’d be for the best, until we figure out... what this... will be, I guess.”

“So this  _will_  be something then,” Ross asked hopefully.

“I think it  _could_  be,” Smith smiled, finally properly looking up at him. “I mean, you  _are_  pretty cute.”

Ross flushed. 

“Well you’re pretty hot, so...” He smiled back, holding in the giddiness that threatened to burst out of him. His stomach was filled with butterflies, and he felt like a teenage girl who just got told that her crush liked her back. 

“Am I?” Smith’s lips slanted into a smirk, staring at Ross with a fond feeling making his chest tight and his insides fuzzy.

“Yeah, mate. I’d rate you a nine and a half.”

“Why not a ten?”

“Well, I haven’t seen all of you yet, have I daddy?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith takes Ross out on a "date" and Ross decides whether he really wants this or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has three parts now.

Ross’ face was bright pink as he closed his door behind him. His heart thudded in his chest and he leaned back, rubbing his hand over his face. His mind was trying to make sense of what just happened, and his body seemed to be trying to figure that out as well.

He was flushed and felt far too warm, and half an erection was still in his jeans. He took a deep shuddering breath, and nearly jumped when his dog bounded over with a happy smile on his face. He padded over to Ross and nuzzled into him, and with trembling hands Ross petted his head.

“Hey, buddy,” Ross spoke, his voice quiet. “You hungry? Haven’t fed you yet, have I?”

His dog looked up and barked, and immediately strolled over to Ross’ kitchen where he was usually fed.

Ross stayed still for a minute, rubbing his face with his hands again before finally pushing himself up. He’d deal with his thoughts in the morning.

~~~

Ross was surprised when he was awoken the next morning to his phone going off, and immediately sat up in panic. He was about to drag himself out of bed and start getting dressed, groggily mistaking the sound of his ringtone for that of his alarm.

When he glanced over though, and saw his screen lit up, he frowned and paused. He reached over slowly, and was almost surprised to see a couple texts from Smith.

His mind caught up with him suddenly and his stomach lurched, filling with butterflies as memories of being pushed against the wall and calling his best friend _Daddy_ flooded his mind. Ross felt like when he was back in school and a cute girl responding to his texts made him blush. The only difference was that he was now twenty-seven and Smith was not exactly a _cute girl_ , more like a burly man with a full grown beard and strong arms and _oh lord._

He quickly unlocked his phone and went to read the texts, stomach flipping at the messages.

**From Smith: Hey, Ross. It’s our day off and stuff, and I was kinda wondering if you wanted to chill.**

**From Smith: Like date style maybe? Or not, it’s up to you.**

**From Smith: Either way it’d kinda be cool to meet up and talk about things ;)**

Ross blushed harder and his grip on his phone tightened. _Fuck_. He quickly typed a reply, trying not to sound too eager to see his friend again, or too nervous, or too desperate- _Christ it really was back to the school days wasn’t it?_

**To Smith: Yeah, that’s fine. Wanna meet up somewhere else, or go over to yours or you to mine?**

He set his phone down and stood up from his bed, suddenly feeling a lot less groggy than he did a few moments ago. Ross supposed he would be going out today, so it was probably a good idea to shower and get dressed.

He hopped into the shower and washed himself quickly, taking some time near the end to stand under the warm spray and let the warm water droplets wash over his body. It felt calming, and he lost himself for a few moments, trying to clear his mind and get a grip on things.

Yesterday, a joke was taken too far and unintentionally triggered a snogging session of a lifetime. That was different for Ross, because, for one: he’d /never been kissed like that in his life, and two: he’d never kissed a guy in his life. Not to mention that there were definitely some kinks fueling that whole thing. It took a bit for that to finally get ingrained in his brain, to realize that okay maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought he’d be. Or maybe it was just one of those experimenting things… (For some reason he seriously doubted that).

He tried to think of any other guys that he found attractive as Smith. He didn’t find any _as_ attractive, continuously putting Smith at the top of his list as he ranked the first people that popped into his mind as pretty damn good looking. Smith had quite the bias in Ross’ mind, though, due to the fact that not only was he _hot_ but he was a really cool guy after you got to know him, especially if you got to know him as well as Ross did.

After a while he turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked out to his bedroom, picking out clothes and then starting to put them on.

His head was halfway inside the collar of his shirt when he heard his phone go off again, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t almost walked towards it with his arms stuck angled above his head like an idiot.

Once he was properly dressed, he walked over, skin buzzing with anticipation at a reply.

**From Smith: I was kinda thinking going out to lunch. Chinese or something? Unless you wanted something else.**

Ross replied quickly, biting his lip as his thumbs dashed upon the keyboard and the little clicks of keys being activated sounded.

**To Smith: Sounds good. Where exactly will we be going?**

**From Smith: I was thinking that place by the market. I’ll come pick you up at noon?**

Ross’ heart fluttered in an irritating way, and his internal monologue told him he was being really gay at that moment.

**To Smith: Okay. See you then.**

Ross threw his phone unceremoniously down on his bed, then plopped down beside it with a quiet groan that was muffled into his sheets. He felt like he was so fucking screwed, and that these feelings that kept popping up were happening way too fast for him to keep up with.

~~~

The small Chinese restaurant was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday during lunch. Quiet music played overhead, too quiet to really make out any lyrics or genre. The sound of plates clattering and chaos was coming from in the kitchen, as well as the voices of employees cooking away.

Smith and Ross sat at one of the small tables furthest from the front door, facing each other. Now that Ross thought about it, choosing a small table with little chairs probably wasn’t the best choice for two, six foot plus men, what with very limited leg space under the table.

Smith didn’t seem to mind though. He was just smiling over his food, eating his noodles and glancing up at Ross occasionally.

Ross’ cheeks were still dusted a light pink color, and he couldn’t help but feel nervous anytime Smith looked at him. He wasn’t saying anything, and it was a bit nerve wracking. They were supposed to be talking, after all, about last night, about what would happen now.

Ross really didn’t know what exactly he wanted to happen. Smith had mentioned dating earlier, or that this _was_ a date, but only if Ross wanted it to be, and Ross really hadn’t made up his mind about that yet. Would he really be able to date the giant prick of a teddy bear that was Smith?

“Y’know, the food is actually pretty good here,” Smith finally hummed casually. He was holding chopsticks, trying (and somewhat succeeding) to pick up chunks of white rice. He was good at hiding his mistakes, though, and didn’t seem to be frustrated when all he was putting into his mouth were a couple grains at a time.

Ross nodded in agreement. It was actually good. It was a shame they didn’t get much business, but that might be why there were so many other fast food places scattered around, not to mention a burger place across the street that was more like a sports bar of sorts.

“Yeah.” He had opted out of chopsticks, just because he didn’t want to pretend to be a hotshot like Smith who obviously couldn’t use them.

Ross was waiting for Smith to say something else, but he didn’t, and he was getting increasingly anxious sitting here. Their knees were brushing constantly (and he suspected on purpose), and he felt very confused on what exactly this was and really just wanted to get this conversation over with. Except, it’d be awkward to just come right out and ask, right? How could someone just flat out say “So you wanna go back to my house and have really hot kinky sex, possibly date afterwards?” That was just too forward. He bit his lip and started with something else.

“Y’know, you really didn’t have to pay for my food,” he spoke, somewhat quietly. Smith heard him though, just because the restaurant was mostly empty.

“Well, I mean, I asked you to come to lunch, figured I should,” Smith shrugged, sitting back. “Kinda wanted to treat you.” He let one of those charming smiles tug at the corner of his lips, and Ross’ heart beated just a bit faster.

“Yeah, but y’know, I- I mean whenever we’d go get lunch before y’know, we’d split the bill.”

“Well, usually when you ask someone out on a date, it implies that you are going to pay for them,” Smith explained with a shrug. He lazily leaned forward once again, pushing his food around his chopsticks.

“Is that what this is,” Ross questioned. He hadn’t really agreed to that, didn’t really know if he’d agree to that.

“Is that what you want it to be? Cuz if not, that’s fine. You can pass me over that ten dollars to pay for your food and we can discuss whether this will be a friends with benefits thing, or just y’know, nothing at all, and we’ll be on our way- whether it be on our way to our own separate apartments is up to you.” Smith pulled out one of those stupid grins again, except this time it was a smirk that made Ross blush even harder. God, not to mention the words he used too.

“Well- I-I,” Ross stammered. “I- Fuck I don’t know.”

“Don’t know what,” Smith questioned. He looked intrigued, curious.

“What- what I really want, out of this,” Ross mumbled, but then shook his head because, okay, he did have an idea of what he wanted. “Or- Or maybe I do, fuck. This is complicated.”

Smith laughed and bit his lip.

“You really are adorable when you blush, you know that,” Smith spoke, almost in awe as he looked over Ross as if he was a painting of perfection.

Ross blushed harder and nearly choked out his own breath. He licked his lips, unsure of how to really respond.

“I uh- thanks,” he nodded. Did he have to compliment something back? He quickly glanced over Smith, looking over that same stupid grin and those gorgeous blue eyes and nicely styled hair and actual beard and /fuck/.

“Your eyes, um, look really nice, y’know? Like just, on you? Especially when you wear black it’s just- really something nice,” Ross tried, biting his lip as he finished.

Smith smiled more.

“Is that your attempt at flirting?”

“Uh- kinda?”

Smith laughed at Ross’ response.

“Your unsureness assures me,” he smiled, in a manner that was much more comforting than charming. “So, if you are ‘flirting’ with me, then, what does that mean?”

“What do you mean, ‘what does it mean?’”

“Well,” Smith started. “Does that mean that you wanna start dating me, or does that mean you just like me for my looks and wanna get into my pants?”

Ross sighed and shrugged. “I mean, is both an option?”

“Is ‘both’ your for sure answer?”

Ross thought about it for a moment. Dating Smith? He supposed it wouldn’t do much harm, wouldn’t be much different from hanging out after work or on their days off. It’d just be them sitting much closer than usual, maybe holding hands, maybe kissing, and Ross blushed at the thought of doing any of those things with Smith.

“Yeah…? No, yeah. For sure, yes,” Ross affirmed, smiling a bit (just slightly less awkward than before).

Smith just smiled back at him. “Well, that’s wonderful.”  
  


“Is it?”

“Mate, you don’t even know how long I’ve wanted to be with you.”

Ross’ eyes widened. “You mean it wasn’t just a recent thing?”

“Fuck no,” Smith laughed, shaking his head. He leaned forward again off the back of his chair, leaning his elbows on the table. “Ever since I met you, I thought you were hot. Only when we started living together I realized that I definitely had a huge crush on you, and considering we were best mates, I felt like a piece of shit.”

Ross hummed. “That’s- that’s a really long time.”

“And you just had the sudden revelation yesterday? Or was saying yes just one of those ‘why not’ sorta things?”

“Well…” Ross thought about it for a moment. “I mean, I found you attractive before, didn’t think much of it. Thought a lot of people were attractive, just not my best friend who I’d kind of get butterflies from when he set his hand on my shoulder or anything like that.”

“Aw, Ross that’s so cute,” Smith cooed, earning an angry pout from Ross.

“Oh shut up!”

~~~

They walked home (more specifically to Ross’ home) together, talking quietly, standing close. It was sort of cold, after all, and they were trying this whole dating thing out.

Ross didn’t remember when exactly Smith had grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers, but from then on the conversation flowed smoothly and Ross couldn’t stop thinking about how nice and warm Smith’s hand felt against his.

“Your hand is really soft,” Smith giggled. He brushed his thumb over Ross’ knuckles that he could reach. “Also, kinda small.”

“Your’s are just freakishly big,” Ross protested.

“Y’know what they say about a man who has big hands, Ross,” Smith spoke, gritting his teeth and making that sort of slightly-constipated, slightly in-pain look that made Ross laugh.

“What, that it’s a way to compensate,” Ross teased, and his words earned himself a playful jab in his side.

“Mate, just wait till you see it,” Smith smirked, shaking his head. He squeezed Ross’ hand gently and sighed, coming to a stop in front of a crosswalk. He reached with his free hand to push the button, and turned back to Ross.

Ross was staring at the road, the cars speeding past. There were other people walking around, some alone and others together chatting with each other.

He looked so beautiful in the moment, and Smith couldn’t help the feeling that he was incredibly lucky to be holding this man’s hand right now. His eyes were such a pretty blue, almost grey, and his lips were pink and slightly chapped, probably moist from the many times a day Ross licks them out of nervous habit. His cheeks were flushed, probably from the cold and from just being around Smith.

Smith’s breath felt like it was stolen away as he admired him, and he almost jumped when he was snapped out of his trance by Ross tugging at his hand and pulling him towards the street.

Smith glanced up and saw that the sign was now showing a small depiction of a man walking, and a timer counting down from thirty.

On the other side, they turned right. They walked alongside each other, falling into a comfortable silence despite the obvious need for some words to be said and questions to be asked. Nothing was uttered though, and before they knew it Ross walk tugging his keys from his pocket as he navigated the apartment complex.

~~~

“So… You really wanna try this?”

Ross sat besides Smith on his sofa, head resting on his shoulder as they watched the credits roll for yet another movie. Neither of them could be sure how long they’ve been doing this, just sitting there and cuddling, chatting about random things, completely oblivious less-than-impressive movies.

“Try what,” Ross asked. He turned his head to stare at Smith, biting his lip to hold back a smile.

“ _This_ , y’know… the whole dating thing,” Smith clarified with a nod, turning to meet Ross’ eyes.

“Uh, didn’t we talk about this earlier?” Ross licked over his lips nervously. He really hoped Smith wasn’t suddenly rethinking everything.

He must’ve sensed his nervousness, because Smith smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. His free hand found Ross’ and he intertwined their fingers loosely.

“Yeah, yeah. I just- I want you to be sure. You uh- didn’t seem really into guys in general before this, and I just don’t… don’t want you to regret it later when you’re looking at my dick and suddenly realize it looks really gross.”

“Smith, I’ve already called you ‘Daddy’ is there really any doubt,” Ross giggled. He squeezed Smith’s hand gently.

Smith grinned wider and shook his head, laughing and averting his gaze down to their hands.

“No, I- I suppose you’re right,” Smith nodded. “I just, really want you to be sure that uh- that you want this, y’know. That this won’t end… badly…”

“I mean, you think it will end?” Ross said, frowning slightly.

“I mean, I hope not, but- we’re in a complicated situation. I don’t want this to like, end the channel or anything-”

“It won’t,” Ross interrupted, shaking his head. “We’re both adults, and not people that are like _that_.”

“I just- are you sure,” Smith questioned.

“I am completely and utterly sure of my gayness for you,” Ross smiled warmly. “Think I’ve kinda liked you the whole time, and let the ‘straight’ thing get in the way.”

“Ah yeah, that can be annoying,” Smith joked. He rubbed his thumbs over Ross’ knuckles and sighed. “It’s hard to believe this is happening, and you’d be so willing to…”

“Be with you?”

“Yeah,” Smith nodded with a little sigh and a smile. “You’ve agreed to date me even if you previously thought of yourself as straight and know my dirty little secret.”

Ross laughed. He scooted closer and shifted so he could nuzzle into Smith’s neck with a sigh.

“Well, I wasn’t the most Plain Jane guy when it came to sex before this, anyway. Plus… I really didn’t expect being pushed into the wall and having you talk to me like that be so damn sexy.”

“Sexy enough to have you wank in the shower?”

Ross scoffed and shook his head.

“No. I took a cold shower, then went to try and go to sleep. When I couldn’t, though…” Ross trailed off, blushing slightly as images of his desperate masturbation to the thought of his friend clouded his mind.

“You what,” Smith pressed, biting his lip because Ross blushing was too fucking cute.

“Just uh- kinda rutted against one of my pillows thinking about you,” Ross mumbled, somewhat quietly. He tried to make it sound as casual as possible, like one of their daily jokes about sex that they made on the channel. It sounded different though, possibly because it wasn’t just a joke it was /really/ what he did.

Smith’s eyes widened, the images of Ross humping a pillow flooding his mind, washing over him in sudden enormous waves and dragging him under the current. He cleared his throat and nodded, making a humming noise of acknowledgement. It wasn’t the classiest form of masturbation he’s heard of, but the thought of Ross with his boxers down to his thighs desperately rubbing himself against a pillow and whimpering “daddy” over and over again into the sheets was just…

“You alright there,” Ross chuckled, pulling Smith from a fantasy that might just trigger something that neither of them were ready for.

“You can’t say hot shit like that, Ross. Hot boys can’t say shit like that. It’s unfair,” Smith deadpanned, earning lots of giggles from Ross.

“Was it _really_ that hot,” Ross gasped out after he was done giggling.

“Yes, yes it was. Stop laughing, I could terrorize you too!”

“How is it terrorizing? Getting aroused isn’t a form of torture,” Ross scoffed. “You’re acting like I starved you.”

“You have, deprived me of access to that fine as fuck ass of yours,” Smith smirked.

Ross blushed and laughed.

“Shut up, you twat.”

“Make me.”

“You are literally trying to get me riled up now, aren’t you,” Ross murmured slowly, raising an eyebrow as he finally looked up at Smith.

“Nah, never.”

“You’re doing a terrible job at it. From what you said, the thing I told you earlier really got your engines revving,” Ross said, laughing at the expression on Smith’s face.

“You’re right…” Smith trailed off and bit his lip. “Why don’t you tell me more about it?”

“There’s not much to it, I pretty much told you everything.”

“Tell me again, then,” Smith prompted. He gently let go of Ross’ hand. “Here, let’s sit in a more comfortable position. And you can tell me all about it.”

Ross’ brow furrowed, slightly confused.

“Is this gonna be a sex thing,” Ross said, slowly, tentatively. He didn’t want to be stupid, but the look on Smith’s face and the way his voice and demeanor just seemed… slightly different.

“Only if you want it to be,” Smith spoke, voice lowered to a sweet hum that had Ross’ face turning pink. Smith smiled at his response, back to that sort of sweet, prince-charming, teddy bear that had Ross’ mind boggled. He patted his thighs, almost like a request. “Now c’mon, sit up here.”

Ross’ mouth went dry.

“On your _lap_ ,” he nearly squeaked out, his mind erupting into a near-panicked firework display.

“Is that okay,” Smith questioned. “It’s only if you want to. We can find another way to sit if you’d-”

“N-no, it’s fine,” Ross nodded, slowly. He looked down, averting eye contact, wetting his lips before looking back up at him. “Which way?”

“You can sit with your back facing me,” he hummed. He opened his arms for him with an alluring grin.

Ross nodded, again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. He stood up from his spot on the couch slowly, looking over Smith trying to figure out _howto actually sit on someone’s lap_. He thought about how he would sit down on a chair or on his couch, and turned around to slowly sit down more on Smith’s knees.

Two firm hands grabbed his hips and pulled Ross back. Ross nearly yelped, but easily sunk into the warmth of Smith’s chest and arms holding him close. He sighed and tipped his head back, allowing for Smith’s hands to slide down his chest and belly towards his thighs. Smith nudged Ross’ thighs apart a bit, and Ross slowly caught on and allowed for Smith to guide him until he was straddling his lap.

“I feel like I should be facing forwards,” Ross murmured. The denim of his jeans stretched uncomfortably in the position, and his feet pushed into the back of the sofa awkwardly.

“Do you wanna move?”

“Just- feel kinda constrained,” Ross explained.

Smith raised an eyebrow and the grip he had on his hips loosened. “You wanna do something else?”

“Oh- no I just-” Ross bit his lip, wishing his hands were back the way he had them. “My jeans, are- kinda too tight for this.”

“They don’t look like skinny jeans to me,” Smith smirked. He rested his chin on Ross’ shoulder, speaking into his ear and breathing warm breath against his neck.

“Denim doesn’t like stretching, especially when you have me spreading my legs and bending like this.”

“Well, I can fix that,” Smith smiled. His hands shifted lower on Ross until his fingertips danced along the waistband of his jeans. He felt the warm skin of Ross’  lower belly and the dip of his hips, felt the dark and plentiful hair dusted there. His fingers shifted over to the button, and deftly popped it open and started slowly unzipping it.

Ross’ eyes widened, and he tensed.

Smith, sensing this, paused.

“Are you alright? Is this okay?” He could feel the way Ross almost stopped breathing, sitting more rigid and upright, more like a statue than a human being.

“Yeah, all good,” Ross breathed out slowly. He licked his lip, blushing at the feel of Smith’s fingertips just above his crotch, applying gentle pressure that he was sure wasn’t accidental.

“Okay well, why don’t you get up and pull these jeans off, then sit back down.”

“Only if you do it too,” Ross countered, smiling a bit. “It’s only fair.” The words shot out of his mouth quicker than he could really decide on them, but it was his mind’s last grasp towards something to make the situation a bit less nerve-wracking.

“Okay, baby. I can do that.” Ross felt his heart melt at the feeling of a gentle kiss on his shoulder, and soon he was being urged up and off of Smith’s lap.

Ross stepped forward and didn’t turn to watch Smith as he pulled his jeans down and shimmied out of them. He managed to toe his own socks off in quite the complicated manner, having to reach down to yank at them multiple times.

When he turned around again Smith was sitting, watching him with a fond smile. His jeans were discarded on the floor, and his briefs were a deep army green that contrasted yet complimented the pale of his thighs. And, not only were his jeans off, but so was his shirt.

“Ross, c’mon, sit down. Let’s get this show on the road,” Smith laughed, after allowing himself to be gawked at for what he judged to be a fair amount of time. Ross looked like he was nearly drooling, taking in the pale skin of his soft chest and belly, his thighs and arms that were building muscle from the gym.

“Right, sorry,” Ross mumbled quietly in apology, turning around again and mustering as much grace as he could as he took a seat. Once again he was yanked back to be against Smith’s chest, held in place by rough warm hands that skimmed over his now bare-thighs.

Ross soon relaxed into the easy touches, enjoying the feeling of fingertips and palms skimming over him. His hair bristled and raised on end, but his goosebumps and nervousness was soothed by the gentle, and silent melody of Smith’s hands. They rubbed over his knees and thighs, just barely teasing at the inner area near his crotch. Hands skimmed up over his chest, dipping underneath his shirt to feel his tummy.

“Having fun there, Smith,” Ross breathed, a few calm and peaceful minutes later.

Smith chuckled into his shoulder, breath tickling his ear.

“Mhm, you feel nice, Ross,” he sighed gently.

“You feel warm,” Ross countered. His voice was much looser now, his muscles less tight and more like putty from the way they were worked under Smith’s light touches.

“As do you,” Smith hummed. “Now…” His hands slid to a stop at his thighs, bracing themselves with his thumbs pointing down towards Ross’ crotch. “Tell me about last night.”

“Tell you what about it?”

“How’d you feel when you got home,” Smith asked. “And, you don’t have to skip over all the mushy parts. I bet you felt like a teenager who just got asked on his first date.”

Ross flushed, thankful that he was facing away from Smith.

“Shut up.” He took a deep shuddering breath. “I got home, fed my dog, then took a shower. I was uh- pretty confused because I was still slightly horny and wishing I would’ve still been at the office with you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Ross nodded. He relaxed more into Smith’s chest, fingers settling over where Smith’s rested on his thighs. “I took a shower, and calmed down, but still couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“What were you thinking about me?”

Ross blushed a bit. He didn’t want to drone on and on for hours about the things he thought about Smith.

“I- I thought about how nice your voice sounded, and- and how your hair looked. I thought about how the shirt you were wearing really brought out your eyes, and how fucking hot your beard was. I thought about how warm you were when you pushed me against the wall, and how easily you made me call you ‘Daddy’ without even really asking… Thought about… about that thing you said.”

Smith’s smile grew against Ross’ shoulder. Hearing him talk like that was actually pretty cute, less sexy than he anticipated. It gave him more fond thoughts than arousing, at least until the end of his speech.

“That’s pretty cute babe,” Smith chuckled. He mouthed gently at his shoulder through his shirt. “And uh- you remember what I said?” He lowered his voice, and had to stop himself from laughing at the way that Ross’ whole body tensed in response and how his thighs nearly closed tight.

“Uh- you- you said you wanted to pound into my- my sweet little ass, I think.” Ross’ voice was airy, and just speaking those words contributed a bit to his slightly confused arousal. Sitting on Smith’s lap was hot as fuck, his voice was hot as fuck, the words that he was saying were hot as fuck, the things that he was easily making _himself_ say were hot as fuck.

Smith grinned at his response, and hummed an affirmation.

“That’s right…” He bit down gently through Ross’ shirt, and his dick twitched when Ross let out a quiet moan. “Y’know I was telling the truth. I really did want you. I wanted to bend you over your own desk, fuck you until you were screaming and begging to cum.”

“Y-yeah?” Ross’ counter was weak, but all he could manage as the thought entered his mind abruptly.

“Mhm,” Smith sighed easily. He leaned his cheek against his neck, nuzzling gently and kissing lightly at Ross’ skin.

Ross shivered, and was almost thankful for the silence that followed as Smith continued placing gentle closed mouth kisses against his neck. The silence was soon broken by a low moan that rumbled from his throat, brought on by an opened-mouth kiss against him.

Smith chuckled, licking and sucking lightly, barely lingering as to avoid unwanted marks.

“Tell me more about what you did last night. What happened after you had all those thoughts about me,” Smith near growled next to Ross’ ear.

“I-I uh- I- I got uh- kinda hard.”

“Just kinda? From the way you made it sound you were aching for me, baby,” Smith smirked, well aware of the way Ross’ thighs were shaking slightly  under his hands. “How hard were you _really_?”

Smith’s lips brushed Ross’ ear, his near-whispered words sending shivers down Ross’ spine and awakening something inside him.

“Uh-” Ross was flushed. He didn't think saying the words himself would be nearly this arousing. He was acutely aware of Smith’s hands on his thighs, touching him in a way that made his body feel warm. His thumbs were just barely brushing the legs of his underwear. “I-”

“C’mon, Ross. I _know_ you wanna tell Daddy how hard you were for him, don’t you? Bet last night you wanted to call and tell me how you were already on edge by the time you had your boxers down.”

Ross whimpered and nearly jumped when he felt fingertips brushing under his boxers. The touch just barely creeped further towards their destination, not nearly fast enough.

“ _Smith_ ,” Ross whined, more accidentally and sounding much more like begging than he intended.

The hands stopped moving, and Ross nearly found himself getting on his knees to beg.  He really didn't realize how quickly he'd gotten worked up until he looked down and saw it, the bulge in his boxers. He bit his lip, and suddenly he could feel the arousal, coursing through his veins like lava.

“Tell me, Ross. Tell me how much you wanted me,” Smith spoke in a gravelly voice next to his ear, similar to how he was last night.

Ross squirmed on the spot, feeling even warmer. Smith as doing things to him that he hadn't even thought of himself doing before.

“I-I wanted you so bad.” Ross licked his dry lips and continued, he shifted again and could feel it now- Smith’s dick pressed against his ass in a way that ignited something inside of him. “D-Daddy, please touch me.”

Smith grinned, wider than intended, more happier than he thought he'd be. Ross calling him “Daddy” was sweeter than chocolate.

“Is that what you want, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please,” Ross nodded eagerly. Smith’s hands were so close to touching him, they were _right there._

“Well I’d be happy to give that to you, especially when you ask so nice…” Smith trailed off, and settled his chin in the dip of his shoulder. He looked down, looking at his own hands teasing at Ross’ thighs.

He slowly pulled them out from underneath his boxers, and he heard Ross draw in a breath as if to ask him again, and the surprised moan that left his mouth was even better. It sounded almost shocked, and his body jumped at the sudden pleasure of Smith’s palm rubbing over his dick through a thin layer of boxers.

“Like this, Ross, is this what you wanted?” Smith smiled, enjoying the fantastic sounds leaving Ross’ lips. The way his body tensed and relaxed, with his head ripped back and his fists clenching and unclenching with nothing to hold onto.

Ross’ hips jumped and keened into his touch, excited and eager for more. The light rubbing was incredible, and his body appreciated it greatly, but soon he found his moans turning into whines and his mind asking for more.

Smith seemed content sitting there, taking things slow as he left teasing touches over Ross’ cock. The sound of his moans and groans of pleasure sounded better than most music he's ever heard, and he'd never heard somebody _this loud._

“We might have to buy you a gag, baby boy. What with how loud you are.”

Ross whimpered in response to his words, only moaning louder as his hips jumped and chased Smith’s hand which continued to touch lighter and lighter.

“Please, Daddy, more,” Ross managed to ask, between moans and little grunts as he tried to get pressure on himself.

“More what?”

“Just-” Ross made a frustrated whine when Smith’s hand stopped touching him all together.

“Use your words, Ross. Tell me exactly what you want, and since you've been a good boy and this is our first time I'll give it to you exactly like that,” Smith spoke. His voice was unwavering and calm, almost irritatingly so.

“I- I want _you,_ Daddy,” Ross tried. Calling him daddy seemed to have gotten the ball rolling before.

“You need to be more specific, Ross. Do you want my hand, or my mouth, or my cock? Where do you want to be, how do you want to be sitting, how do you want me to touch you?”

Ross sighed. Fuck, what did he want? He knew he wanted Smith, and found himself slightly upset that Smith just didn't give it to him. This wasn't how sex usually worked. One-night stands at the bar spoke for themselves, and Ross was up for anything the lucky lady he went home with asked for. This, though, this was different. He found himself at the mercy of Smith in every aspect, and found himself frustrated by the fact that Smith was asking him so many questions and making him wait.

“Ross, c’mon, if you don't tell me then we’ll stop-”

“No! Please don't stop,” Ross shook his head. He shifted a bit on Smith’s lap and tried to turn. He really didn't like this position. “I- I wanna see you.”

Smith smiled, that was a start.

“You wanna turn around, or do you wanna lay down and I'll be on top of you?”

“I want to turn around, and still be on your lap,” Ross explained. Yeah, that sounded nice. He liked to feel Smith’s warm chest against him and arms around him.

“And… I want us to be completely naked. I want- I want you to use your hand on me.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Smith grinned. “Cmon, get up then. Kinda hard to get my boxers off if you're on top of me.”

Ross stood up and paused. His mind was just slightly jumbled, and he was just slightly too aroused to the point where he'd do anything to get off. Behind him he heard the sound of shuffling, of Smith’s remaining clothing falling to the floor.

Ross flushed slightly as his fingertips touched the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, and dropping it down without a care. He could practically feel Smith’s gaze burning into his back, and the warmth seemed to intensify as he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and eased them down.

He kicked them off his ankles, and let out a surprised gasp when two warm hands were placed on his hips, pulling him backwards against a warm solid body.

Ross could feel Smith’s dick hard against his back, could feel his beard scratch his shoulder and neck as he nuzzled in. He relaxed into the touch, appreciative of Smith’s gentleness with this whole thing.

“You look absolutely stunning, Ross,” Smith murmured against his skin.

Ross smiled murmuring a quiet thanks. The blush on his cheeks was still there, lighter than before, feeling himself more comfortable under Smith’s gaze.

They stood there for a couple moments, swaying just slightly. The warmth of their bodies grounding them and eliciting a sweet feeling of sunshine and a calming cool breeze.

“I hate to break this sweet moment,” Smith’s voice came, almost hesitant. “But uh- we’re gonna need some lube probably.”

Ross tensed under his touch, suddenly nervous again, but Smith’s gentle hands and voice coaxed him back.

“Not for _that_. Just- dry handjobs are terrible. Feel like I can give my dick a rug burn or something.”

Ross laughed quietly and leaned his head back for a moment, letting out a deep sigh.

“I'll go get it, you sit down though?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really wanted to have the smut for this little fic series be like ass fucking stuff, and didn't have the motivation to finish this. I decided to let it be more fluffy, and make you all miss out on some hand jobs. I'm sure you can use your imagination and figure out what happened though, and use that to fuel your filthy minds while I take another year to write some actual smut.


End file.
